Complications
by Brickwall847
Summary: Sometimes, brining your pregnant wife to Central is a bad idea. EdxWin rated for later chapters, and Ed's mouth. Hiatus
1. Pancakes

**Hello again! I'm back! And on the laptop! Ohhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh! Yes, I'm crazy. Didn't we go over this already? Anyway, on with the story. It has been about two or three years. That would make Ed and Winry about 23 or 22. Al would be about 22 or 21. Most likely 21.**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847

* * *

**

Winry stared up at the ceiling and sighed. _I should get up. I should make breakfast. No… I should get Ed up and have him make breakfast. That's a good idea. _

"Ow," she muttered turning over so she could see him. "Ed? Wake up."

"Hmmm?" Ed responded, still half-asleep. "What time is it?"

"Umm…about 5am," Winry responded sheepishly.

"I'm going back to bed," Ed mumbled. "Wake me up in two hours."

"Ed," Winry wined. "Please! I starving and my stomach hurts."

"Are you okay," Ed asked, sitting up abruptly. "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No, that's okay. But I was wondering," Winry began. "Could you make breakfast?"

Grumbling, Ed got up and cursed himself under him breath. "I love you!" Winry shouted out the door.

Ed grumbled a response, walking back through the door, and leaned over Winry and kissed her and her swelling stomach. "I love you," Ed told her. Putting his hand on Winry's stomach, Ed continued "I love you, too."

Sighing, Ed walked towards the door and asked, "Pancakes, then?"

"Sure," she said, the perkiness returning to her voice.

* * *

Returning to the room, this time with pancakes, Ed moaned when he realized Winry had fallen asleep. He sat down at the edge of the bed and began to munch on the cooling pancakes. Ed looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Share," Winry demanded, apparently awake. He handed her a rolled-up pancake, the two chewed quietly until Winry swallowed and began to talk.

"When are you heading back to Central?" Winry asked.

"Next week," Ed responded. "I'm sorry…"

"Can I come?" Winry continued before Ed could protest, "I could stay in the hotel with you and you wouldn't have to worry about me getting hurt. We'd be in Central for Pete's sake. Please Ed? I miss you, _we_ miss you."

Ed stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "Oh all right, but-"

Winry squealed in delight, and would have thrown her arms around him if her swollen stomach would have allowed her to. She scouted towards Ed and put her arms around his neck and squeezed him lightly.

"I love you!" She squealed.

"You keep saying that, but-"

"_You_ keep saying but." Winry said, interrupting Ed again. He leaned and kissed her.

"How about I talk, and you eat," Ed asked sweetly, kissing her again. "You can come, but you need to stay either with me or with another military escort, okay?"

Winry smiled. "As long as you don't go out on a mission I'll be fine. If you do… I guess I'll have to stay with Riza."

"Fine, can I go back to sleep now?" Ed asked, wondering if he'd get any sleep before the baby was born.

"I'm not sure you want too… You have to get up in about half-an-hour."

Ed groaned. "I miss the days when we went to bed late and slept in."

"I miss the days when we slept," Winry said grimly as Ed let out another groan.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know it's short but it was all I could come up with. The writing bug bit me, and now the swelling is going down. I blame the bug and distractions. This is kind of like a prequel, sorry. It really lets you know what's going on and what will be happening later on. This baby is going to make a grand entrance, let me tell you! I mean, come on. It is Ed and Winry's child. Next time the lovely couple goes to Central and we get to see Riza! Yeah! She happens to be one of my favorite characters. :)**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	2. Paperwork

**Hi!

* * *

**

Ed stared at his sleeping wife and wondered how he survived without her for two years. Then he remembered, just the thought of seeing her again kept him alive and working. She stirred and the announcer came on;

"Next stop: Central."

Sighing, Ed gently leaned over to wake Winry. "Hey, Win? We're going to be in Central in a couple of minutes, you need to wake up."

"Wake me up when we get there," she mumbled through her sleep.

Chuckling, he kissed her on the forehead and went back to watching her sleep.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Ed said smiling.

"Oh, it's actually an apartment!" she began, astonished. "No hotel?"

"Nope," he said, still smiling. "Well it seems that when I was talking to Roy about a room, Riza was playing with the safety on her gun…"

Winry laughed and began to put away the clothes.

* * *

"Why is there _paperwork_ on _my _desk?" Ed asked shooting Roy an evil stare.

"Well," he started smugly. "I thought you could use a 'Welcome Back to Central' present."

"So you got me _paperwork_?" Ed asked, picking up one of the sheets. "_Your_ paperwork?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, never mind. Just take your 'present' and leave."

"Bye." Smiling, Ed shoved Roy, and his paperwork, out the door.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

**Hehe, short chapter, but you should all be happy I wrote two chapters. The next one is long. I know, I wrote that one first. Why, you ask. Well the answer is simple. The idea came and wouldn't leave. Bye-bye!**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	3. Mood Swings

**Hi! That's all I have to say…

* * *

**

"I hate her!" screamed Ed's witness. Ed looked at her curiously.

"Why do you hate your sister?" That last comment had made him wake up a little. She now had his full attention.

Scoffing, the girl replied. "She wants, no… needs everyone to love her. She acts all sweet and caring to them, but the second she's alone with me," the girl shuttered before continuing. "The second she's alone with me she begins to act superior, and talks down to me. She can make it so that if I'm listening to the radio I'm selfish. Or if I'm reading, suddenly I hate her and am ignoring her. The way she makes me sound is how I think of her, and it scares me. But what frightens me the most is that she shows no compassion, or any emotion, for me. The closest thing to care she has ever shone me is putting a band-aid on my hurt finger the other day. The she had me finish the dishes."

"Why did you come to the military, though? She sounds horrible, but we can't really help you if she's not doing something illegal." Ed watched the girl as her anger faded into fear. She looked down at the ground and mumbled.

"I can't hear you, you need to speak up." Ed told her, trying to calm them both.

"She's changing people. With alchemy, she changes them." The girl seemed on the brink of tears, but she continued, "She wants them to adore her. It's despicable. I saw her do it once, a flash or green light. That's all it was. Then the man she had been arguing with got up and apologized. She made him love her. Their engaged."

"Gloves?" Ed asked, wondering how people could do this to each other. All the girl could do was nod. "Do you know what the circles look like?"

Again, the girl nodded, and she started to open the bag that she had been clutching tightly.

"Edward?" a voice asked, almost happily.

Turning around, Ed shot daggers at the man who had opened the door and disturbed his interview. Mustang.

"Mustang," Ed began warningly.

"Your wife is here," Mustang said with a smile. "And she says she's not feeling well."

Worry sprang to Ed's eyes as he began to pack up his things. "She better be here this time," he mumbled.

"Edward Elric! Come here this instant!" Winry's voice boomed.

"Yeah, she's here." Ed said, getting up. "Can you finish up here?" he began to walk towards the door, the girl grabbed him.

"My name is Clair, and may I meet your wife?" she asked shyly, pushing a picture of the circles into his hands.

"Sure!" Ed said, slipping a tape recorder into his pocket.

* * *

"You're going to have to excuse Winry, my wife, though. She's in her fifth month and the mood swings are tiring us both out."

They turned the corner and…

"Ed!" Winry squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. He carefully picked her up and smiled.

"How are you _two_ doing?" He asked, putting her down.

"Well, I feel sick and _he_" she said pointing down to her stomach, "keeps kicking. Basically, my day sucks. How's yours?"

Clair looked on in amazement as the two continued to ask and answer random questions.

"Edward! Winry! Winry? What are you doing here? How good to see you! And who is this?" Armstrong asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"A witness. Clair is a witness." Ed replied, as both he and Winry shirked away from the man.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Miss. Clair. I must tell you-" Armstrong was cut off by Riza calling his name. "Oh dear, it seems I must leave you now. It was wonderful to-"

"Armstrong!"

"Coming! Well, goodbye." He ran off and when the coast was clear both Elrics leaned against the wall and muttered 'Thank God'.

Smiling, Winry stuck out her hand. "I'm sorry; we haven't met yet, have we? I'm Winry Rockabell Elric, Edward's wife. So you're a witness? You didn't see some hideous crime did you? Ed she didn't see someone murdered did she?"

"No, I didn't. And I'm more like an informant than a witness. I'm Clair. Thank you for being so worried." Clair said happily.

"Worrying is her hobby, along with wrench throwing." Ed responded with a smile.

"We're ten. You and Al arrive on my doorstep all bloody, you're missing an arm and a leg. When you're all better you get automail and join the military. The only time I saw you was when you get hurt, or ruin your automail. Then, on top of all that, you disappear for two years! And I'm _not_ supposed to worry!" Winry shouted.

"See?" Ed said, almost calmly to Clair. "Mood swings."

* * *

**Da da! See (!) I haven't abandoned you! For all of you who read my Inuyasha fic, I haven't abandoned you either. I started a new chapter, really I did! I just can't find it anymore…. God, give me a break. I have _three_ computers; you try and keep track of all that crap. I would like to apologize to my friend who is currently yelling at me (in Kenshin tongue!) at me. Sorry! T-TLook! I added a bad guy! Go me! Whot, whot! Hehe!**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**

**P.S. I am _not_ saying the baby is a boy, Winry is just refuring to the baby as a 'he' so she won't call him 'it'.**


	4. Nightmares

Winry looked at the rain-covered bodies and wanted to puke. Every important person in her life, everyone who could make her feel safe, seemed to be there, lying on the ground. Dead. They were all dead. Each and every body was split open, from the inside out, like their souls were trying to escape the pain and anguish that they were feeling. As much as she wanted to look away, Winry's eyes were glued on the field of carnage before her. People who she hadn't seen in years had had their bodies ripped open and thrown into the field; the same went for people whom she knew to be dead, long dead some people she didn't even recognize. She began to cry as she formed a list of the people in front of her:

_Al…… Grandma…… Mom…… Dad…… Trisha…… Mr. Hughes…… Elisia…… Ms. Garcia…… Mr. Armstrong…… Riza…… Roy…… Hohenheim…… Ed… Ed? _

Winry's tear-filled eyes opened and she re-scanned the field. "Ed?" she whispered, almost daring to hope. "Ed! ED!"

"My, my," a voice behind her said. "Aren't we panicky, hmmm?"

The person's face, the woman's face, was covered in shadow. Winry looked up at her began to realize the stare she was getting was dead. No, she was wrong; there was enjoyment in the woman's eyes. She was **_enjoying_** the pain.

"Monster," Winry whispered. "MONSTER!" she gave her the most hated look she could. Winry no longer cared what happened to her. She wanted out of there, in any way possible.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon," the woman said with excited eyes. "But first, I have something to show you." Stepping aside, she revealed a mangled body.

"ED!" Winry screamed with her whole body and soul. His lifeless body didn't seem to care that her heart had been ripped out as it stared at her, but it got its point across. He was gone. "Ed…" her voice wavered and she lowered her head to cry.

"Don't worry," the woman said, appearing in front of her. "I can make everything good again. I can make everything _perfect_." As she spoke, the woman put her hand on Winry's head. An incredible began to pulse threw Winry.

She screamed.

* * *

Winry's eyes shot open to find herself in the hotel room, still screaming. She continued screaming until a hand gently wrapped itself around hers. Seconds later, she felt strong, reassuring arms wrap around her. A voice broke through her screams.

"Shhhh, Win, you're okay. I'm here." Ed gently hugged his frantic wife and brushed stray hairs out of her eyes. "I'm here."

Flinging her arms around his neck, Winry buried her face in his chest and whispered, "You're alright… you're alright…"

Across town, a young Clair Montgomery was having a similar dream…

* * *

TBC!

* * *

**Now, wasn't that happy? Try writing it a two am, and then we'll talk 'happy'. Tomorrow (well, today…), a good friend is coming over so that we can have a 'party' to say good-bye. She is moving and I won't get to see her anymore. I am dedicating this chapter to her; I hope she can see I will miss her. Sad chapter for a sad occasion. Wow, life is perky. I'm going to sleep now. I'll be funny later. **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**

**P.S. I love you too, Nanners! (nickname)**


	5. Cameras and Transmutation Circles

**Hey peps:0 Yes, I am alive, though board. Therefore, I'm writing this from……. Study Hall! Oh ah! And the reason I'm not studying, well that's simple! I already did my math, and I forgot my health…. Now aren't you happy? Good. This should help my English grade eventually. Anywayz, on with the story!**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847

* * *

**

The prestigious looking woman walked down the dark street as the clock struck 1 o'clock. The normally sweet face broke into a haunting smile as she eyed the man slouching near an alleyway. She opened her purse, pulled out a black embroidered glove, and walked towards him.

"Why hello sir," she said, letting the sweet look return.

"'Ello Angel," he said looking up. For the first time, 'Angel' was able to see his face clearly. The man ran his hand threw his dark grimy hair and tugged at his tattered clothes. His soulless eyes darted back and forth, looking for a spy. As they passed over the dark indent a crossed the street, a hidden figure shuttered. "Put tat ting away, would ya?" he asked, eyeing the glove.

_Click._

"You know I wouldn't hurt you Mole, don't you?" she replied jokingly, but stowed the glove in her purse nonetheless.

"Alrig'ty Miss. Angel, you goin' in?"

"Yes." As she responded Mole moved aside, revealing a small transmutation circle. Placing a blue-gloved hand on the circle, the night lit up with the glow of alchemy. The brick wall took the shape of a descending staircase.

_Click. _

The woman began her descent. Stopping halfway, she called up, "Come along Mole." The man scurried down, out of sight only to pop up seconds later to close the door.

_Click. _

The hidden figure stayed still for a few more minutes. Jumping up, she brushed off her skirt and picked up the camera. She quickly ran over to the wall/door and kneeled down.

_Click. _

Turning around, she broke into a run. The girl dashed across streets, turned numerous corners, before finding herself at the 'new' library. She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted a blond woman and her dog walking towards her.

"Sister?" the girl asked, trying to catch her breath. The woman smiled and handed her a package.

"Here, go change."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, two sisters walked down Central's Main Street. All evidence of the night's activities, and a former life, had been destroyed. The only proof that a meeting between 'Mole' and 'Angel' had taken place was carefully hidden in a small film canister around the dog's neck.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" the girl asked.

"Home."

"Home," she repeated smiling. "I haven't been home in a while. I missed it."

As the girl finished her sentence, the door to the woman's apartment opened.

"We missed you too," said the blond man at the door. "Welcome back Clair."

* * *

**Whot! Done! I'm done! The next chapter will actually happen before this, but I wanted to introduce Mole and Angel first. The thing that really makes me happy is that I learned to tell the difference between angels and angles. Spelling wise that is. If the –e is before the –l, than it is an angel with wings. Angle is like triangles and stuff. Yay me! So I'll try and get the next chapter out this week or next. I would have put it out today, but I typed some more of it yesterday on the laptop and then didn't update the documents part of the site. Then the laptop went to my dad's office. And I typed lots! And I can't exactly remember what I typed….(nervous laugh) Heh-heh-heh? **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	6. It Was a Normal Day

**Hi! I changed my mind again! That's just me, ya know? So here's the note:**

**NOTE: In the last chapter I said that this one comes before the last one. Well, I changed my mind. This chapter is happening during the same day. It starts around noon and ends at around nine pm.

* * *

**

Winry stomped around the small house cursing her 'darling husband'. She had woken up alone, again. There was no note, again. She had no idea where he was, again. She was pissed, again. And, there was going to be hell to pay, again.

After stomping around for a good twenty minutes, Winry came upon her kitchen. Because her wrench was 'missing' Winry had found another way of channeling her anger. She baked, usually cookies, usually chocolate chip. There was just something about beating sugar into butter that calmed her. Maybe it was the word 'beating'.

_Now where's that cookbook Ed bought?_

_Hmmmm. How about cheesecake? That sounds good…_ Winry quickly flipped pages in a large cookbook. Her 'darling husband' was beginning to redeem himself. Finding her recipe, the woman began rummaging threw her cupboards. Everything was fine until she reached the fridge. _No_ _milk._ "Edward!" she hissed.

Winry stomped about the house gathering her things until she felt calm enough to face the public. She fixed her ponytail while she plotted her revenge. Which eventually turned into 'washing all his white underwear with his red coat.' Pink is a wonderful color.

Halfway out the door Winry stopped and smiled. She had a reason to go out. She had a reason to go out and see people that weren't in the military. Yes, life was good. She could leave her house whenever she wanted, as long she had an escort….

* * *

The street was almost empty, almost. About three thousand different shops were open, and it really seemed like the world was all at home. That was probably where Winry should have been, but instead she was out shopping. For milk, of all things.

Of course, half way to the store milk became the worst sounding food on the face of the planet. Milk! How….interesting. A baby will do many strange things to you, including convincing you to go out at 1pm to buy milk, and then telling you that milk was the worst idea you've ever had. But then again, cheese cake was the best idea in the world. Annoying conflicting emotions.

* * *

Hours later (Hey, you try and find milk that doesn't smell sour to a pregnant woman!) Winry was searching around in her purse for her keys.

_Ahah! Keys!_

Putting the key in the lock she began to turn. Something felt strange to her, the door was shaky. _Damn it, I left it open. _She pushed the door, and could only find two things to be happy for. A) There was going to be cheesecake! B) Ed hadn't come home and noticed the door was open. That would have scared him to death.

_Something's different. Really different. _Her house felt…strange. Like it had been opened up and someone had aired it out, taken the hominess out of it, and then let it to her. _Creepy! Maybe I'll go visit Ed… _

Then the idea of _cheesecake_ came back into her mind. _Can't ignore that! No no no…_

_It still feels weird. _

She hummed her way into the kitchen and began to beat out her uneasiness.

_**Thump! **_

She stopped.

The house was silent.

_So now I'm hearing things too? Great. _

She continued cooking.

"Hmm hmm hm hm hmmm."

_**Boom!**_

Winry dropped the spoon. "Crap!"

Her eyes shifted to the window. _A thunderstorm. Great, just what I need right now. _

Lighting flashed and Winry winced.

_**Thump! **_

"Stupid house! Stop making dumb noises!" she shouted at the walls and floors.

_**Thump! Thump! Thump! **_

She stopped and stared at the hallway. _What the hell is going on!_

_I'm talking to myself. Why am I doing that?_

_Stop freaking out me! Everything's fine! How about we call Ed, would that make you feel better?_

"Yes." She looked at the hallway and tried to put all the stories of Scar, Envy, and all the other people who had tried to kill Ed in the past.

"Oh God."

_**Thump! **_

"Please just leave me alone! Please just leave us alone!" she cried out to whoever was out there. "Please."

A cloth was put agonist her face.

"Please."

She fought to keep her eyes open and thought _'Please.'_

"_**Please!"

* * *

**_

**Okay! Well if there's one thing I've learned from this it is that I can't write horror. At least not very well. Same jazz I always say. Yep. Wow. I lack all talkativness right now. Sorry! **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	7. Damnit! Kidnapped again?

Winry awoke to find her arms wrapped around her stomach and her body lying on a concrete floor. Her stiff body protested as she tried to sit up.

Partially defeated, Winry surveyed the room and yelled at to the ceiling, "What? Did I get kidnapped _again_!" In her frustration, Winry picked up a piece of the crumbling floor and threw it halfway a crossed the room. Feeling much lighter, Winry went back to trying to sit up.

When she had finally propped herself up against the wall, Winry realized that there was another presence in the room. Sighing, she looked up at the figure.

"So, what's the reason this time?" she asked, nonchalantly.

The figure raised one eyebrow and put on a look of amusement.

"Hmm, let's see. Did Ed ruin your little plan, or piss you off? How about Al? Doubt that, we haven't heard anything from him in a while. Or are you just another psychopath like Barry? But then again, you are much more calm then he was. So then, you're just crazy?" she said, counting each one on her fingers.

The figure remained silent.

Winry looked him strait in the eyes and said, "If you're not going to say anything get out. I'm already uncomfortable enough. So say something or scat-"

Winry clutched her stomach and closed her eyes in pain. The figure wordlessly moved forward and tried to check Winry's vitals. She pushed him away.

"Bring me a-_flinch_-moist cloth and ice-_flinch_-chips," Winry directed him threw clenched teeth.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Winry was finally 'out of the woods'. Smiling, she sat up and declared, "I'm fine."

The silent figure nodded.

"You never answered my question," Winry said, her smile fading into a scowl and she cast her eyes down. Failing to notice a new presence in the room, Winry continued. "Well then, you need to get out."

"He's not allowed to leave you, Mrs. Elric," the presence said. "If he did, he would be killed."

"Well then, the answer to my question must be that you're all crazy," Winry stated, matter-of-factually. She continued to shield her eyes.

"No, you're wrong," the presence, a woman, responded.

"Well if I'm wrong then what-" Winry shouted, jerking her head up. She stopped as she saw the woman's face. "Oh my God it's you."

"Oh, so you did get the message I sent you. I was beginning to wonder about that," she stated, amused.

"You are an extremely hard mind to crack. But, in the end, I won." A smile appeared on the woman's face as she said, "I _always_ win, Mrs. Elric."

* * *

Winry sat 'alone' in the room for the third day in a row. No one would tell her anything, all they did was monitor her condition and bring her food.

She sighed. "All I want is some human contact," she muttered under her breath.

"Well then, Mrs. Elric, you'll get it," the guard said in a monotone.

"No!" she shouted. "I absolutely refuse to put someone else through this hell."

"As you wish," the man said, again complying with her.

"Then I 'wish' for information. I want to know what's going on," she demanded. "Please, just tell me what's going on…"

* * *

"Madame," the lanky man said. "What are we going to do about Ms Winry? W can't just leave her in the dark until we need her, can we?"

"No, no we can't." the woman responded.

"It would put to much strain on her body, and we could lose what we're really after here. But," she stopped.

"But?" the man asked.

"But, if we tell her we could lose it then too. This is a no win situation."

"So? What are we going to do?"

The woman smiled devilishly, "Cheat."

"Cheat? How?" the subordinate asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Yes, yes you will. Now, can anyone guess who 'they' are? Or who the woman is? Or what she want?**

**If you can, hit the button! Well, actually, hit it anyway. I miss all you guys! Stop punishing me! I feel bad that I don't review often. But you FMA fans are lucky. Since they took Inuyasha off the air I haven't had a good idea or inspiration. Oooo. Now I feel _really_ bad. **

**Love!**

**Brickwall746**


	8. Death Tapes, and Death to Them

Edward slammed his head down on the desk, making it shake so hard you would have thought it was caused by a tremor.

With his head down on the desk and his eyes closed all he could see was the bleak darkness that was slowly swallowing him and his life up. Ever since Winry's disappearance, all he could think about was what was happening to her, to the baby, and what he was going to do to the bastards who had taken her.

Of course the first twenty-four hours without her had been hell. More of a hellish type of hell then what he was used to. He'd spent most of it blaming himself for not taking her with him, while he was searching for her of course. Then he'd spent another hour convincing Claire that it wasn't her fault that Winry was missing. At that point, Havoc had to spend another hour convincing Edward that it wasn't _his _fault Winry was missing either. By the end of the first twenty-four hours, Edward and everyone around him was ready to collapse from exhaustion.

The rest of the week was just as bad. Winry had disappeared on Monday, here it was Friday and they still had nothing. Life was discouraging. Not only that, it completely sucked too.

Edward began to mutter profanities as he lifted his head. Halfway through 'mother-fucking bastards', he noticed two pairs of amber eyes watching him intently. Covering his face with his hand, Ed sighed. Sneaking looks between his fingers, Edward realized whose kids were standing in front of him.

The phrase 'Oh shit!' came to mind. He darted around the room, looking for any signs of their mother, Riza. Deciding the cost was clear; Ed sunk back into his chair and looked from one child to the other. His thoughts of how to keep the kids mouths shut were interrupted by the comment 'Uncle Ed does the same funny dance as Daddy!'

Ed's look of relief became an evil, menacing look as he asked, "When does 'Daddy' do this dance?"

"When he doesn't want Mommy to hear what he just saids," the little girl replied happily. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Sara, Maes, you guys are officially my two favorite kids."

"And why is that?" asked the voice of Roy Mustang.

"No reason, " muttered a scowling Edward. "So, did you find her?"

"Not yet," Roy said with genuine remorse. "But, we did find this."

He said, throwing Ed a tape. Edward's joy was as great as a kid on Christmas morning. How couldn't it be? They were making headway.

As the two of them realized the tape was probably not 'kid friendly' Riza popped her head in the room and called the twins away.

Leaning his head over, Ed whispered, "How does she do that? Save our asses all the time?"

"I don't know. Someone should give her a raise or something."

"It's kinda creepy though."

"Very creepy."

"You married her."

"Oh, just shut up and listen to the tape!" Roy demanded, breaking for the pattered whispers.

"Fine!" Ed said in a huff, shoving the tape into the player. They listened.

It began:

'_Hello Mr. Elric and the other military officials we know are listening. _

The two men rolled their eyes, knowing that only the 'Mustang gang' would get to hear the tape.

_'Now, before we make our demands, I would to prove that we have your young wife._

_Rustle, rustle_

Winry's angry voice came through the speakers loud and strong.

_'Edward Elric get your ass down here and get me!' _she screamed.

There was a pause before her voice came back on, softer and more sorrowful.

_'Sorry, just listen to them, okay? _

Her voice filter out and the original demander's voice came back on. Edward's relaxed hands curled into fists upon hearing her plea.

_'Now, all we require for your wife's safe return is $50,000. For her medical bills, of course. Her health has already become a problem. Our leader also demands immunity from ALL prosecution, for him and three others. _

Edward's horror grew as they mentioned Winry's health. It grew more when they failed to mention the baby.

_'You will receive the names AFTER, and only after, we have received the money. Put it in the same building, in the same place as this tape was originally. After two days, you'll get the names. _

There was silence for a few seconds, and Ed was looking at the tape recorder with contempt. But it wasn't finished with its demands.

_'And just incase anyone thinks up some crazy scheme, we know a little something about everyone. Such as, Mr. Mustang?_

Roy stiffened at his name, and mentally went over his every weakness.

_Your children are having their third birthdays in two weeks, no? Wish them a happy birthday for us, will you?'_

The tape continued listing the name of every person who would be directly linked to the case and many higher-ups. After each name came a weakness, or an indirect threat. The two men were no ready to viciously kill anyone or thing that knew anything about the tape, or the people who made it.

As the two simmered, Riza came in. She stopped the tape, rewound it, and carried it off, declaring it was going directly to Feury.

They continued to simmer.

**Hello all! Yes, I am evil. And for all of you who were wondering about Winry's strange behavior in the last chapter, I'm blaming it on hormones. They are a writer's best friend. Now, no one tried to guess who 'they' were or what 'it' was. Come on people! Put your thinking caps on! (Or try those funny hats with the light bulbs on top from the Sims. Haha! Sorry...) I didn't update last Saturday/Sunday because my cat died and I got emotional and then sleepy. It was really hard to write for my other story. Therefore, this story is now dedicated to my cat, Spooky. Wish him well. And please excuse all the typos from the last chapter. I have no idea where they came from. **

**I would also like to ask if anyone can figure out who I named the twins after. (Okay, so Maes is kinda easy…)**

**Love!**

**Brickwall847**

**P.S. Be aware that updates may slow down next month because FMA will be ending on Adult Swim and they're putting Inuyasha back on. Just wanted to warn you. **


	9. Notice

**NOTICE!**

I am sorry to inform you that all of my stories are going on a permanent hiatus in their current forms. Each story, except for the poems, will be rewritten in their own time. I do not know what story will be first, so please do not ask. I will not, however, delete the stories and then put them back up. They will stay where they are, under the same titles, and I will just overwrite each chapter. So, please do not take them off of your Story/Author alerts unless you have no desire to read them at all. The full reasons for this decision is in my profile, in case you would like a detailed reason. If you have any questions feel free to review on this chapter or to PM me at any time.

(On a side note, as the chapters are rewritten and posted I will delete all of the reviews for that particular chapter so you can review again, if need be.)

I apologize for any problems this has caused anyone.

BW


End file.
